Livin la Vida Pasta
by Awesome-Can't-Die
Summary: Feliciano's POV "Felicianooo! Feliciano!" I heard a high pitch voice, a girly yet melodious voice "Feliciano!" The girl suddenly hugged me,that made me freeze to death. As i turned around i saw an angel, my best friend and my...my...*sigh* you'll find out someday...maybe...
1. The Meeting

author's note: Feliciano will be 5 yr. old and my OC to in this chapter and maybe on the future chapter also...

Feliciano was walking in the woods while he was humming.

"Veeeee~! It is a nice day today!"Feliciano said happily.

Suddenly Feliciano heard a girl subbing, "Hmmmm?! Who could be crying?" then Feliciano walk into the woods and see a girl, a very pretty and small girl."Hey! What's your name bella?" Feliciano ask while grining

"My *sobs* my name is Regina" Regina said with a small and high pitch voice

"Why are you crying?" Feliciano ask

"I have no place to live *sobs*"Regina said

"Then why don't you come with me? I'm sure (Hungary) will be happy!" Feliciano said

"Are you sure?" Regina ask with a questioning look

"Yes, I'am serious!" Feliciano shouted

So... Feliciano and Regina walked and walked until they get out of the wood, it was so silent between this two while walkin on the street, but suddenly Regina ask Felicano...

"Oh! I just remember, what is your name mr.?" Regina ask

"My name is Feliciano Vargas" Feliciano said

Then there was another silence and they also continued walking

~~~~~Pasta time skip~!~~~~~

Feliciano and Regina was now inside Roderich"s house...

"ok! Regina we are here at my master's house and my master's name is Roderich (Austria) and as i say Elizaveta also llive with him." Feliciano said with a grin on his face

"Wow! His house is so big and beautiful!" Regina said excitedly

Regina saw a girl and a boy. The girl has a light brown wavy hair and a flower on her head, she was also wearinh a green maid dress while the has a dark hair and a curled ahoge and also wearing a blue Austrian aristocrat shirt.

"Wow! Ita-chan who is that szép lány!" Elizaveta squek

"Her name is Regina Elizaveta-san!" Feliciano said

"Why is she here?" Roderich strictly ask

"becuase she has no place to live. Please Roderich-san let her live in your house." Feliciano ask with a puppy eyes

"Please ~." Elizaveta also pleaded

Roderich think for a min. and he just agreed with Feliciano and Elizaveta

"*sigh* Ok-ok i will let her stay in the house with one condition she should also help clean the house." Roderich said with his hand on his forhead

"THank you and ! I promise you both that i"ll clean the house well even though the house is big!" Regina said, then she giggled

-Author's note: Sorry it is short. I'm not a good writer

translation:

Bella-beautiful

szép lány-beautiful girl


	2. The first scold of Austria to Regina!

Author's note: Hi guys i'm back. Please review becuase it encourage me to write more story and also you can PM me thank you.

"Regina!Regina! Where are you?" shouted Elizaveta

Suddenly Elizaveta bumped Regina

"Oh,Regina there you are! I was worried i thought you ran away!"Elizaveta said in a worry tone

"Oh,I didn't run away..." Regina murmured

"I'm sorry if Austria was to strict..."Elizabeta said with a sad face

"It's ok, it's really my fault and not Feliciano's..." murmured Regina

–—Flashback—–

"Feliciano! Come out where ever you are cuase when i found you i'll tickle you hard~" Regina said in a scary toned voice

As Regina walks inside Austria's room she heard a giggle ,behind the cabinet

"Oh~ where can be Feli~!"said Regina while getting closer to the cabinet

"Boo!" Regina make Feliciano freeze but recovered fast

"Ve~catch me Regina, catch me!" Feliciano shouted

"As you say Feli~!" after Regina said the word she accidentaly pushed the vase of Austria. It felt like everything stops.

"Oh no! What am i going to do Feliciano!" ask Regina in a worried tone

"Why don't we fi-" Feliciano was stopped when Austria came in to his room.

"What happend to the vase!" Austria shouted angrily

"Who broke my vase?!" Austria said not calming his voice

"Me!" Feliciano told Austria while raising his hand

"No! It was me!" Regina protested

"Just tell me the truth!" Austria shouted Angrily

"It was really me! Roderich-san! When me and Feliciano was playing i accidentaly pushed your vase Roderich-san...

-end of flashback-

"I know Roderich-san won't forgive me for what i have done!" said while crying

"But...bu-" Elizaveta was stopped when Roderich came from nowhere

"I forgive you,Regina and it was just a vase nothing precious about this vase thingy, so i forgaved you" Roderich said and then hugged Regina

"Thank you Roderich-san. I..I *cries*"

Roderich giggled and said "Don't say anything just cry until you accpet my forgivness.""O~k! So... now let's go and eat dinner, Feli-chan is waiting for us

author's note: please PM or review

I also suggest read

Maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001's story and i promise you you'll like her story

Follow also

Hungrygamesharrehpotty

Maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

SilveHeartKC

lovemebaby04

Lucifer_of_Pride722 or maybe its Lucifer_of_Pride 721 (she hadn't made a story yet)


	3. Boring day

Author's Note: Hi guys please review...

Elizaveta was walking to check if Regina was sleeping, she opens the door and saw Regina writing something.

"Regina! What are you writing?" ask Elizaveta

"Oh, I'm writing my diary" Regina said with a smile on her face

"Woahhhh! I wan't to read your diary, can i read your diary?" Elizaveta grins widely

"Sure!" Regina answered fast

"Ok i'll start reading. Dear Diary...

"Guys! I'll just go to the market." Elizaveta shouted

"Ok!" Roderich, Feliciano & Regina shouted

"Ok! Bye"

Meanwhile...

"Roderich-san, I'm done cleaning the whole house, is there anything you want me to do?" Regina asked

"Nothing, you've cleaned everything, now take a rest or do anything you want." Roderich said not taking his eyes of the newspaper

"Thank you Roderich-san." Regina murmured

Regina walked out of the door and close the door slowly

"*sigh* I feel happy becuase my work is done but i also feel sad becuase it is going to be boring again, what to do? What to do? It is still 1:00...What to do?" Regina whispered on her self

"Reginaaaaaaaaa!" Feliciano tickles Regina on the tummy, making Regina luagh on the ground

"Hahahahaha! Feli st- hahahah stop ot Feli!" Regina squeked

"So, what do you want to do, Regina?" Feliciano ask. Then tilt his head to the left

"Dunno. How about walked around the garden?" Regina said

"Ok let's walk around the garden." Feliciano pulls Regina's hand

Meanwhile with Elizaveta...

"Huh? Isn't that Bella! (Belgium)" Elizaveta whispered to herself

"Elizaveta!" Bella shouted

"Hi, Bella!" Elizaveta respons back

"How are you?" Bella asks

"I'm fine, how about you?" Elizaveta asks

"Fine also." Bella responded

While Elizaveta and Bella are chating let us go back with Regina and Feliciano

Meanwhile with Regina and Feliciano...

"Hahahaha! Feliciano, You losed 10 times now." Regina said while smirking

"It's becuase i'm sleepy. Let's go back inside" Feliciano protested

"Ok." Regina said tiredly

Regina and Feliciano head back to the house

"Regina it's 6:30,get the dining table ready!" Roderich told Regina

Regina just nodded

After 30 min. Elizaveta was back

"Hi, guys i'm home!" Elizaveta shouted

"Welcome home Elizaveta -san" Feliciano and Regina said happily

"Now seat down and let us eat."Roderich protested

"Ok, so anything happend fun without me" Elizaveta ask

"Yes! Me and Feliciano...(Regina continued her story)

"I thought it will be a boring day, diary. Well that's for all for today. Goodnight" Elizaveta said, reading Regina's diary

"Ok, now go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day" Elizavet said and then kissed Regina on the forhead.

"Ok,goodnight, Elizaveta-san...zzzzzzzzz" Regina said then she suddenly dozed off

Elizaveta giggled quietly, turned the light off and get out of the room.

Author's note: wissh you review


	4. The Unfaithful Memory of Feliciano

"HmHmHm?...?" Regina was humming while mopping the floor

"*sigh* At last i'm done!" Regina let out a tiring sigh. It was 6:00 pm. she was done cleaning the whole house, but she was thingking of cleaning Feliciano's room, so she goes inside Feliciano's room.

"Wow! Maybe i won't be doing anything inside Feliciano's house." Regina said. Feliciano's room was very clean and you won't see any dust on his cabinet. So Regina examined Feliciano's room and saw a painting of a boy with light blue eyes, a black hat and a black cloak.

"Hmmm...? Who could this be...? What the-! I never new Feliciano has a twin little sister!?" Regina was shock when she saw the unkown girl and the unkonw boy.

-Meanwhile with Feliciano-

Feliciano was out to visit someone, and he was infront of the door, a very special door.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chibitalia (Feliciano)?" HRE (Holy Roman Empire) said

"Yes,HRE?" Chibitalia said

"I have to leave Roderich's house and I wanna ask you if you'd like to go with me, and live happily?"

Chibitalia was shock"...Sorry but i don't want to come with you..." Chibitalia said

"...i-is that so..." HRE said sadly

"But please, please HRE, don't go!" Chibitalia said while tear coming out of her eyes

"Sorry but i have to...Goodbye Chibitalia" HRE said

"Wait!" Chibitalia shouted. Chibitalia goes up to HRE and they kissed eachother, but it was only short."

"You'll come back, right HRE?" Chibitalia said

"Yes, I'll come back for you." HRE said

After that moment Chibitalia waited for so many years but didn't heard any news from HRE, but suddenly an albino boy came up to him, his name was Gilbert.

"Are you Chibitalia?" Gilbert ask

"Yes, mister." Chibitalia said

Gilbert was only staring at Chibitalia happily while crying...

"Mister,why are you crying?" Chibitalia ask

"Nothing but i'm just HRE's someone special" Gilbert said while tears forming in his eyes

"Is there news about HRE then?" Chibitalia ask while grinning

"He didn't tell me anything, but told me to find you." Gilbert said

-Gilbert's flashback-

"HRE! HRE! Please don't die!" Gilbert said

"I'm so happy i met you Prussia. Please find someone by the name of Chibitalia, she is my friend. Please also don't tell her anything about this." HRE said and then he died

-End of Gilbert's flashback-

After that day Gilbert and Chibitalia became friends. But after a year Chibitalia new that HRE was dead.

"Gilbert-san, why didn't you told me earlier, why?" Chibitalia ask while tears forming from his eyes and flowing on his cheek

"Sorry, but HRE said not to tell you..."

When that unfaithful day happend... Life of Chibitalia haved change and his name was Feliciano now, not Chibitalia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliciano open the door and saw HRE's coffin, it was still clean then Feliciano stand infront of the coffin

"Holy Roman Empire, how are you now? Do you have friends there? Are you happy on the other side? I wish you could answer my questions... Oh! I have a new friend and she's a girl, her name is Regina by the way... But don't worry your still my first bestfriend and also my first... Lover...I think?... I came here becuase i want to greet you happy birthday! I'm happy your now 7 years old while i'm just turning 7 next week. I wish you also celebrate your birthday with someone just like we do down here on Earth...*Sobs* Holy Roman Empire... I wish your still alive, or maybe you'll be resurected again, and..and..and met Regina, she really is a nice girl. But i know being resurected will never happen..." Feliciano put a boquet of white Tulips on Holy Roman Empire's coffin and sit down beside Holy Roman Empire's coffin, telling him stories. "Holy Roman Empire, if ever you can hear me, please deliver a letter that is full of answers? Hahaha, i'm so crazy, that'll never happen,right?" Feliciano said. I-i-i never forget about are first kiss, but it's impossible to love me becuase your a boy and i'm a boy, but i understand that your not a gay, i know you haved mistaken me as a girl when we are children that time..." A big silence occured for a while "I have to go now it's almost 7, bye!" Feliciano said while walking away.

After walking for so long, Feliciano arrived at 7:00

"Felicianooooo! I have question to ask!" Regina said

"What is it?!" Feliciano ask in shock

"Who are these people in the picture?" Regina ask uncalmly

Feliciano blushed "That girl is me and that boy is my friend Holy Roman Empire..." Feliciano said

" I'm so confused right now?!" Regina said then she tilt her head at the right

"I'll tell you the story, come follow me." Feliciano said

When Regina and Feliciano are inside the room, Feliciano told the whole story and told her that he was out becuase he wants to visit HRE.

"Oh~! i understand now."

"Feli-chan and Regina-chan! Time for dinner!" Elizaveta shouted

"Ok!" Regina and Feliciano shouted in unison

author's note: Please add to fac and review


	5. The End

-Epilouge-

===========Flashback=========

"Feliciano, I will live far away from you and also you will never see me again." Regina said

"Where will you live?"

"IT's in a beautiful paradise."Regina said while smiling

"Can i come with you?"

"NO, you can't come, becuase even if it's a nice place, here in where we live now is still fun than in the paradise." Regina said while smiling

"But if we are together then we will still have fun in the paradise." Feliciano said happily

"It wont work." Regina said smiling sadly

"But why?" Feliciano said with a sad face

"You will know someday.." Regina said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Feliciano said with a blank face

+=============end of flashback==++++++===================

"How are you now? Are you happy there in the paradise?" Feliciano said while putting a flower on top of Regina's coffin

"I remember when you told me that you'll be living in a nice paradise and i will understand someday. Your right i understand why you don't like me to come with you...I understand...

((((((((((((((((((The End))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
